In the Shadows
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: I gave her time, gave her distance since she last saw me before I made my move. I jumped behind her under the streetlight, stuffing a cloth against her nose and lips and waited until the vapors did its job, feeling her body go loose into my arms. Princess Stella would never be seen again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see? I told you I wouldn't be writing for Winx for a while, and well someone wanted another story from me so I've been working to conjure something up. First chapter is short, I know but it is an introduction, I just want to know if you are truly interested and if so I am willing to write this Winx Club story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Sorry. **

* * *

_**In the Shadows**_

**Chapter One**

I watched her brush her bangs out of her eyes as she looked around suspiciously, unknown that she was going to be my next victim. She couldn't see me, no one ever saw me, I was a great hider, unlike them. I watched the blonde pier over her shoulder one last time before she jogged crossed the street, hands mashed into her pockets, but you should never run like that. It slows you down and you'll hurt yourself worse if you trip, but that's okay, it just makes things so much easier for me.

I stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light behind her. "Forgetting something?"

She jumped before turning around, hands still tucked securely in her trench coat. Her eyes instantly went from nervous to relieved as she watched her purse dangling from my index finger.

She smiled, she trusted me, which was another mistake made by her and not by me. "Oh, I guess I did. Thanks."

"You know, Miss Stella, it's very dangerous for young women like you to be roaming around alone at these hours."

She unhooked the bag from my hand and nodded as she hung it over her shoulder. "Yes, I am aware, but I'm fine."

I nodded my head. "Sure, sure." She turned around, stuffing her hands back into her pockets, but I was not going to let her get away. She quickly walked away, hair bouncing as she scanned around, being cautious and careful, but, obviously not too careful.

I gave her time, gave her distance since she last saw me before I made my move. I knew what to do, and some might say I was an expert at this, by some, meaning myself. Of course no one really cared about technique other than myself. They all want me caught, behind bars, but I rather be free and lurking in the shadows like I am right now. Being caught was not an option to mem those people were just going to have to wait. Clearly no one is trying hard enough to catch me anyway, otherwise, I wouldn't be here targeting my prey like a hungry lion.

I jumped behind her under the streetlight, stuffing a cloth against her nose and lips and waited until the vapors did its job, feeling her body go loose into my arms. I dropped the rag onto the ground like I always do before I disappeared under the streetlight with the unconscious body in my arms, and just like everyone knew, I would not return until I would be searching for my next victim. Maybe next time it wouldn't be that easy. Maybe next time it'll be fun.

One thing was certain, Princess Stella of Solaria would never be seen again.

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think. I was aiming to write this chapter with kind of a creepy tone, but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. If I do continue, chapters will be a lot longer than this, promise! Thanks for reading! (:**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read:**

This chapter takes place in the past, before what you have read in the first chapter if you are unable to figure it out on your own, but not by a lot. Also, Alfea isn't a school for fairies. It's just an average collage, and Magix is just an average city.

This **chapter is not beta read yet**, but will be eventually, so do excuse anything that may seem wrong, it will be fixed.

* * *

_**In the Shadows**_

**Chapter Two**

In life we see things that we don't want to see, and we hear things that we don't want to hear. Despite the fact that we clearly do not want something, doesn't mean we won't get it. It doesn't matter how much you refuse it, it still arrives on a shiny platter. We don't like to receive punishments, even if we deserve them or not, they still come to us, good or bad. It doesn't matter who you are, things will always come and find you.

Things will always come and find you if you are expecting them or not, if you see can see them or can't. They will find you.

Stella ran the hair brush through her yellow hair, pulling it through over and over again. Tonight was a big night, she wanted to look her best. As she put her brush down, she noticed something on the counter. She brushed her make-up supplies and pulled out a cream colored envelope. Stella gazed around the room before tearing the envelope opened.

The door creaked opened suddenly and Stella shoved the paper make into the envelope and hid it behind her back, Flora's face looked concerned and nervous. Stella sighed in relief once she noticed it was just Flora.

"Did you get it too?" Flora whispered, slowly shutting the door behind her and turning the lock shut. Stella held up the cream paper in her hands.

"This?"

Flora nodded, eyes suspiciously looking everywhere, searching, looking for evidence.

Stella slid the thin paper out of the envelope and scanned the paper, shaking her head as she read it. "But-"

"I know. Bloom and Tecna went out to look for her. They got the same letter."

"Where's Layla?"

Flora shrugged. "I don't know, but she needs to be warned before it happens again. We're being targeted and that's the last thing we need."

Stella shook her head, throwing the cream paper in to the trash bin. It was no surprise this happened, but Stella couldn't help but find herself in disbelief. Dozens of females from mid teens to early twenties have been disappearing over the past month nothing but a note left, not from the missing person, but from someone else. It wasn't just runaway disappearances, it was kidnaps, perhaps murder. No one knew exactly unless you were a victim or the suspect or suspects. No one knew who was behind this, but the town was getting desperate to find whoever is responsible.

Now Musa was gone.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Stella asked, vaguely trying to remember the last time she talked to Musa, that was two days ago, too long ago.

"Same as you. You all got drunk over the drinks the waiter gave to us. I didn't drink anyway of it."

"You think it happened that night? Have the others seen her since?"

Flora shook her head. "No, but they barely remember what happened that night."

"What about you?"

"I told you, you guys got drunk then we all went our separate ways after you guys had an argument about the disappearances."

Stella rubbed her temples, feeling the headache come before it even started. "I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening. What are we going to do now? Just pretend Musa isn't gone?"

"We have to stop searching. That's why he's after us no. He knows we're on to him and he doesn't like that, he wants us to know that, it's part of his game."

"Well it's some sick game and no one but him is enjoying this. Terrorizing people is just wrong. Someone needs to end this."

Flora nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, thinking silently. She looked at Stella in reassurance. "We will. We will. But now's not the time. We can't just jump into this. That's what we've been doing and it's definitely what he's been wanting from us."

The blonde crossed her arms. The room fell silent for a moment. It was deadly and unbearable. "I gotta finish getting ready," Stella said, looking at the vanity table, where she found the envelope moments before Flora first entered.

oOoOo

Flora carefully shut Stella's bedroom door behind her and scanned the room before walking across the room to grab her coat. She too had to get ready for the event that night, but that wasn't what was on her mind. Layla was somewhere, perhaps unaware of what happened with Musa and Flora didn't like that.

Flora thought about that night. She remembered the argument. It was completely stupid and it never would have happened if Bloom never suggested they'd go to that bar. She didn't even know what the girls were drinking, but it obviously was strong enough that caused a fight that made them all split up. Bloom left with Musa that night though, but she said nothing happened one their way out. Nothing she remembered anyway, afterall she was a little wasted.

Or perhaps, very wasted.

Flora shook her head again. She had to take her mind off of the last time she saw Musa, Musa couldn't be dead and it wasn't a game of Clue to where she can play detective to find out who, where, and what. This wasn't a game to anybody but the master behind all this. They'd find out what happened when it was a good time, but right now, it was just a matter of staying safe.

"Even though I'm walking all alone," the brunette mumbled to herself. No one was around, or at least that's what Flora had hoped.

Exiting the doors and stepping onto the campus, Floa inhaled the fresh, moist air. Forgetting everything that was last on her mind only for that one moment.

For one moment, it was peaceful, and relaxing. For one moment, it was quiet, and what Flora didn't know at the time, it was the last time she'd have before paranoia would take over.

And that's exactly what happened. Across the campus, sitting on the edge of a turned off fountain was the brunette Flora was searching for. She smiled in relief, it didn't take her as long as she thought it'd take to find her. Flora rushed over to her, immediately wiping the smile off her face.

"You know, don't you?" Flora asked, and Layla nodded, playing with the hem of her old t-shirt. "Aw, honey. Everything will be okay. She'll be back here before you know it."

Layla shook her head. "I'm not sure about that." Layla dropped the shirt and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. "Why do you think he went after her first?"

"I honestly thought he'd either go after you or Stella first if we were ever to be targeted. Musa, I always thought she'd be the last."

Layla shook her head again. "You don't think…" she hesitated. "That… that she knew something?"

"It's possible. Tecna probably would say it's a very logical explanation, but we would never know."

"I do."

Flora looked up at the heartbroken girl immediately cut off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…. I'm not sure… we were drunk, all of us. She said she found a clue, something huge and one of us maybe be in grave danger. I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or if she actually knew this huge breaking point in the case."

"You think she got to close."

"And she was taken down before she could open her mouth and spill."

Flora shook her head. "This is crazy. I don't know if I should be scared, sad, or whatever. Whoever is doing this is going too extreme."

"He's been over the top since the first victim, Flora. We're useless, it's like we're pieces to a board game and he's moving us. For all we know, he could be right under our noses, perhaps even one of us."

Flora sat on the edge of the fountain for a moment as an awkward silence seemed to fill the air around the two. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, her mouth searching for words to say. After that moment, she opened her eyes.

"Layla, I know this may sound completely absurd and impossible, but we'll stop this. If the police can't figure it out, we will. I thought you'd have a little faith."

Layla shook her head and stood up. "When your best friend goes missing, perhaps taken by a serial killer who's still roaming the streets freely after hundreds of victims, you lose faith Flora. I have a chemistry test to study for."

Layla turned around, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she began to walk off.

"Layla, wait!" The dark brunette stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "Just… just be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine."

oOoOo

"Thanks Stella," Bloom said, handing her best friend her concealer, showing off her arm where her pet bunny once scratched it the night before. "You can't see it, right?"

Stella examined Bloom's arm. "You'll be fine for the night. Told ya it would work." Stella turned her back toward Bloom and moved her hair in front of her shoulder. "Can you zip this?"

Bloom pulled up on the metal, struggling to make it to the top. "Why do you get dresses smaller than they need to be, Stel?"

"The smaller the number the better, now pull harder!"

Bloom did as she was told then clasped the top of the dress.

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Stella turned around. "About… about Musa?"

Bloom sighed and shook her head. "Tecna's determined about it, but it's just like the others. It the same case. No evidence, no leads, no suspects, the only difference is is that Musa's the victim."

"I can't believe we're being targeted. I'm afraid to be alone now, Bloom. I'm afraid I'll turn around and he'll be right there with and knife, or gun, or something in his hand and that will be the end. I'm scared, Bloom. Terrified."

Bloom nodded her head while pushing her head hair to the side. "Yeah, don't let it get to you. When you lose it, that's when it'll happen. Remember Musa lost it the other night."

"We were drunk, it's too vague."

"Well I remember it. Don't worry too much."

Bloom left and Stella looked down at the silver dress, sliding her hands against the fabric feeling the shape of her waist and sighed. She couldn't believe she was wearing that dress when she should be running off, hiding. Instead she was doing the opposite, about to display her face everywhere.

Stella reached behind her back, unclipping the hook and tugging at the dress fell to her ankles, and she stepped out of it. The blonde reached for the robe bed and tied it on. She rushed to her closet, she throw out a duffle bag and began to throw clothing articles into the bag, not even bothering to fold.

She was going to skip the show. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing really matter anymore. She had to get out of there. She had to escape.

oOoOo

"I don't think I'm gonna go, Bloom. I have a test. Stella'll understand. I'll be alright."

"Aw, Layla, you really think you'll be fine?"

Layla nodded, despite the fact she was talking on the phone and Bloom could not see her. "Yes. Now Bloom, I gotta go."

Layla run up, tossing the phone across the room. She didn't want to talk to anybody. There was a reason why she left Flora at the fountain. There was a reason she was sitting by herself there, too. Layla wasn't in the mood to put up with anybody, even if that meant staying in her room all night studying for a fake test, that's what she had to do.

She put a pillow on her head, blocking the light from the sunset outside. It was quiet and dark under it, alone. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She jumped awake what felt like a few seconds later, but when Layla removed the pillow off her face the room was dark. Wind for the outside was blowing the windows opened and closing them. She didn't remember opening them, it was suppose to storm that night.

Layla got up, walking over and pushing the windows shut, turning the lock with it.

"It's nice to see you're awake."

Layla jumped, cringing at the sound of that voice. It was a voice she knew, and once she heard it, she knew it was behind this mess. Layla reached into her pockets, only to find them empty with no phone. She turned around, meeting the predator face to face.

"I can't believe it's you."

"I can't believe you're not trying to escape, or fight me."

The brunette shook her head. "There's no use. You'll find me no matter what."

The person inched closer to Layla, standing only foot in front of her. "You're right about that."

And before Layla knew it, she felt a pinch in her arm as a needle was stabbed into it. Then everything went black.

* * *

**So just a little information... this story probably won't be updated more than once a month, it's not my main concern at the moment since I do have another story in progress that I will be paying a lot more attention to. I do not plan for this to be a upper long story, probably a maximum of ten chapters and a minimum of five.**

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think, plus there is a suspect poll on my profile so go vote!**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little heads up, the beginning of this chapter is a flash back, you will see a few of these throughout the story from the night Musa disappeared.**

* * *

_**In the Shadows**_

**Chapter Three**

"_You guys, please! I told you this wasn't a good idea…" Flora tried to stop the argument, she was the only one in the group who refused to shove the liquid down her throat. She was underage, they all were underage, but Bloom got them all fake ids for her birthday. However, no matter what Flora said, she couldn't get the girls to settle down._

"_Shut up, Flora!" Layla barked. "You're such an idiot, sometimes."_

_Flora didn't say anything. They all were mad. Stella slipped out something she shouldn't have and now they were all angry; pissed. The brunette was surprised her friends weren't throwing things at each other after all the bickering they were doing. The passive girl felt uncomfortable in her chair listening to the shouts of her friends and not being able to do anything about it._

_Musa suddenly stood up, chair tipping over from her rapid movement. "I'm leaving."_

"_Yeah, Musa, it's about time you finally realize how you really belong in this group." Stella put the glass to her lips. "Hope you have a _wonderful _trip home."_

"_Ah, go to Hell, Stella!" Musa didn't bother to pick up her chair that she had just knocked over. She just stormed out of the bar. Little did the gang know that that was the last they'd ever see their beloved friend._

_Bloom looked at her friends. "I think I'm going to go too. I think I had enough."_

_Flora sighed as she was left at the table with Stella, Layla, and Tecna. She wanted to go after Musa and Bloom, not wanting to leave them unattended while they were intoxicated, but she was left to babysit her other three friends, who were as well under the influence._

_After a few, long minutes of sitting there, staring blankly at the table, Flora stood up, throwing money down on the table. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to deal with her drunk friends, she had a lot on her mind, especially what Musa had just told her before the fight began. She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, or not, but Flora's mind was still twirling with thoughts._

"_I'm leaving with or without you guys. Anyone care to join?" The three looked at each other and Stella stood from her chair._

"_I'll go."_

_Flora nodded and looked at Layla and Tecna. "Please, please just be careful on your way back to the school. Okay?"_

oOoOo

The four girls looked down at the body below their feet. Blood was everywhere, straining the carpet and clothes of the dead girl on the floor.

Tecna shook her head. "This isn't right. He takes them. He doesn't leave them out like this."

"Well he's obviously changing his MO, Tecna!" Stella said, feeling annoyed. She was on her way elsewhere, trying to escape from the crime when her cell phone began to ring. That's when she found out, Bloom frantically screaming through the speaker made her come back even though she really wanted to leave that room right that minute.

Layla was dead.

Layla was dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

Layla was dead and that meant one of them was next.

"What are we gonna do?" Bloom asked, looking at the lifeless body. She didn't look like Layla, she looked like someone else. She looked simply dead. "We can't just call the police."

"Why the hell not!" Tecna said, looking disgusted at Bloom. "We can't just leave and do nothing. The police-"

"We'll leave and do nothing," Bloom cut Tecna off while crossing her arms. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "Whatever. I gotta go."

Stella watched Bloom walk out of the room. The blonde glanced back at the body on the floor. It was lying there, motionless, eyes cloudy and opened. "I'm going too. I gotta a plane to catch."

Stella left the room, leaving Flora and Tecna to themselves, it was quiet; silent. Tecna anxiously wanted to call the police, but tried not to. She didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to call the police about this- you find a dead body and the first thing you should do is pull out your phone, but Bloom didn't want that. She thought the cops would be no help at all, maybe she was right, but this whole change in this criminal's plans is something that could be a big lead, help them find whoever done this to Layla, lead them to Musa, solve the case once and for all before they all are gone.

Tecna, pulled her cell phone out of her jacket, eyeing Flora, whose eyes were locked on poor Layla. _It's not Layla, _Tecna silently told herself, _not anymore. Not ever again._

"She was scared," Flora said, catching Tecna off guard. The girl with purple hair slipped her phone back into her pocket. "She told me, she told me she thought Musa knew something, something that could lead us to who was behind this. I think she knew what it was too, but she didn't tell me."

Tecna looked over at Flora, whose eyes were still on the body. "And that's why she's dead? Why _they're _dead?"

"That's what Layla thought when Musa died, and now I think that's why she died as well."

"I don't like this."

Flora nodded. "I don't think anybody does. I think we should just stop. Just leave and let someone else find the body. If someone finds out we were here we could become suspects. I think being on everyone's radar is too dangerous."

Tecna sighed then nodded and Flora walked out of the room. Tecna took one last look at the body, and gazing over it one last time. Something was off, something wasn't right, but even Tecna's eyes couldn't figure out what it was. The purple-haired girl let out another sigh before exiting the room. She was never more determined to solve this than she ever was before.

Tecna returned to her room. It was awkward and weird for her being in that dorm. She used to have a roommate. Ever since Musa had gone she tried to stay away as much as possible. Despite that it may have been annoying listening to her jam her music while Tecna was trying to study, Tecna couldn't get used to not hearing at least the strumming sounds from a guitar or the keys from the piano. It just was too quiet, but Tecna tried to ignore it.

She pulled a notebook from her desk, she started this journal after it was official the these disappearances were serial. She never told anyone about it though, she kept to to herself, except for Musa. Musa knew, after all, it was hard to keep such a secret from someone whose bed is directly across from yours. In that spiral Tecna had every detail she knew written down, every theory she could come up with. If anybody could solve this, it was Tecna.

"C'mon, Layla. Give me some help," Tecna whispered to herself, glancing over her notes. There had to be a connection to what she saw when she saw Layla. Serial killers don't just change their MO's without a reason. Was this "chameleon" trying to send out a message? Wanting to give someone a clue to try and find him?

Whatever it was, Tecna was going to figure it out; not just for herself, but for her friends and the other victims and their families too. She was more determined than ever.

oOoOo

Stella exited through the gates, eyes aware everywhere. She was not going to allow herself to be the next victim, she had to get away before the next attack. Who knew what was going on now anyway? At first it was just kidnappings. No one knew if the victims were alive or dead, however Stella always believed they were dead. It just didn't seem likely to her that someone who would be taking these young women would hide them all in one place, but then again, Stella didn't have the mind of a serial criminal, she didn't know how their brains operated, and she didn't really care about that. Well, she did, but her priority was getting away, not catching whoever this mystery person was.

"Stella!" Stella heard her name being shouted as she came only a few blocks from the bus station. "Stella, where ya goin'?"

The blonde whipped around, spotting the two men approaching her. Brandon and Sky went to Red Fountain, an all boys school, while in contrast, Stella attended an all girl's high school.

Stella crossed her arms over her chest. Brandon was her boyfriend, they've only been dating for a short period of time, and she didn't want this to be her "goodbye." She didn't even think of him when she came up with the idea of leaving. She just wanted out of Magix.

She let out a sigh. "I'm going home."

Brandon looked a little taken aback as Sky gave her a look of confusion. "I thought you lived-"

"Yeah, I don't live here in Magix, but I'm getting out of here. Musa's dead, so is Layla. I'm getting out of her before I'm next on His list."

"You don't have any bags," Sky pointed out and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, he could be around here somewhere, the last thing I want is for him to know I'm skipping town." Stella turned to Brandon. "I'm sorry, Snookums, but I can't stay here. I know I didn't tell you about it, but it's for the best."

Brandon shook his head. "What makes you think leaving is going to do you any good? Haven't you been watching the news? Stel, if you're on His target list, you can't hide from Him. No one can hide from whoever this person is."

"Well, I can try." The stubborn girl whipped around, hair flying with her, heading in the direction of the bus station that was only just a few more blocks away.

"Stella!"

Brandon and Sky watched Stella take off. Brandon looked over at his best friend, looking confused and unsure. "What should we do? If he's after her, leaving will only make this worse."

Sky shrugged his shoulders, not really caring or in the mood. "She's your girlfriend, dude. Not mine. Unless her drama involves Bloom, it's not my problem." Brandon sighed before the blonde continued. "But I think I may have an idea."

"I'm all ears, buddy."

Sky looked around. "You know Timmy, right? Nerdy kid, glasses? He owes me a favor. A big favor, but are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"It's for her own safety," Brandon said, looking off into the distance.

Sky gave him a questionable look. "Whatever you say, Brandon."

"Look, man. This mystery murderer, wouldn't be happy if she boarded that bus. I don't know about you, but I don't want to know what this person's like when he's unhappy."

"Like I said, whatever you say, Brandon." Sky told Brandon the plan, and the brunette agreed. "But are you sure that nerd will go through with it?"

Sky nodded. "Of course. Without my help, that loser would probably still be stuck in a trashcan."

* * *

**Took me a little bit longer than I anticipated and it was a bit shorter than I wanted, sorry! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to vote on who you believe is behind this! I'd love to hear what direction your mind is heading. There are very tiny clues throughout the whole story, so be on the look out!**

**By the way, chapter two is still not beta read, I am hoping to get to that this weekend.**

**-MLC 99**


End file.
